


Lance Stages an Intervention (for himself)

by mybrainproblems



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), like holy shit oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: Keith has a boyfriend. Lance is homophobic jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "I think I'm homophobic because I hate the idea of my roommate having a boyfriend that isn't me" prompt. I may do a sequel with Shiro and Keith.

It was a peaceful Sunday, a cool breeze wafting in through the cracked window and carrying the loamy crisp smell of fall into the apartment. Within the apartment itself the crisp scent of apples mixed with the heat of cinnamon and brown sugar as Hunk moved around the kitchen, rolling out dough to make apple tarts. Pidge lounged across the couch reading a book, having been ejected from the kitchen twenty minutes ago as they tried to pilfer some the sliced apples from where they sat covered in sugar and spices. All in all, it was lazy and quiet in the apartment – sunny and warm and carefree.

The quiet was interrupted sharply as the apartment door slammed open and Lance stepped in, the door closing loudly behind him, two dull thuds as he kicked off his shoes at the door. Startled by the sudden commotion, Hunk exited the kitchen and Pidge sat up on the couch, the both of them staring in confusion at the panicked look on Lance’s face.

“I’m staging an intervention!” He threw himself dramatically at the couch, Pidge scooting away towards the arm and pulling their legs under them to make space for Lance’s body as he sprawled out, a miserable look on his face.

“I already stopped collecting spare computer parts!” Pidge scowled at Lance. “You can even check my closet if you want.”

“I haven’t experimented with food goo in _months_.”

“No! This is an intervention… for me.” His words were met by dumbstruck expressions from the other two and after a moment of silence, Lance sat up fully and glared at them. “He _llo_ , reaction?”

“Lance… it’s not really an intervention if you stage it yourself.” He ignored Pidge and turned to Hunk.

“Just. Help me, okay?”

“What happened?”

“Did another girl give you a fake number? Do you need an ‘intervention’ –” Pidge made scare quotes with their fingers, a sarcastic smile threatening to break loose “– to stop you from making a fool of yourself with women?”

“No!” The glare he gave Pidge was fierce though they chose to respond with an eye roll. “I just… it has to do with Keith.” Letting out a dramatic sigh, Lance fell back against the couch’s arm, completely missing the raised eyebrows and knowing looks that Hunk and Pidge traded.

“Sooo… what about Keith?” Hunk sat down between Lance and Pidge and Lance immediately stretched his legs out over Hunk’s lap and drew an arm up over his face, letting out a frustrated and miserable groan. “Lance, we can’t have an um, _intervention_ if you don’t talk to us.” After a pause, Lance mumbled something into his arm. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“I _said_ ,” Lance pulled his arm away from his face, “I think I’m homophobic.” He tipped his head forward to stare at Hunk and Pidge, waiting for their reactions and expecting anger, disgust, _righteous fury_ and found himself staring at two people with remarkably blank expressions.

“You live with Keith,” Hunk pointed out kindly.

“You’ve lived with Keith for _months_.” Pidge’s tone was more incredulous than anything. “And it’s just a problem _now_?”

“I guess it’s… it was easier not to think about it when he wasn’t dating someone.”

“He’s dating someone?” Hunk’s brow furrowed. “That doesn’t make any sense, he –” Pidge jabbed an elbow into his side, silencing him.

“Why do you think he’s dating someone? Who are they? What do they look like?” Lance looked up from where he had been focusing on a worn out patch on his sock but refused to meet Pidge’s eyes.

“Um, well. I don’t know his name and I’ve never actually talked to him but he’s tall, pretty sure he’s older than us too.” He cut off Pidge as they opened their mouth. “Whenever he comes over they go directly to Keith’s room and I can hear them laughing and talking to each other and Keith always looks so happy whenever he shows up. Whoever it is, he picks him up for work regularly. He has a _motorcycle_.” At this, Lance fell back again, missing Pidge’s whisper of _‘you have_ got _to be shitting me’_ as he let out a long groan.

“And that makes you homophobic how?” Hunk tried to keep his tone sympathetic and Lance shifted his head so that he could look at the both of them.

“Just thinking about them doing _anything_ makes me feel sick.”

“And what if Keith were dating a _girl_?” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a challenging look.

“He wouldn’t, I mean he’s not – he’s _gay_.” Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, Lance leaned back and glared at the ceiling.

“But if he did?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t like women like that so he’s not going to.”

“So it wouldn’t make you feel any better if he _wasn’t_ dating another man?”

“Why would it?”

“Because if you _were_ homophobic then you’d feel a lot better if he was actually into women, right?”

“I… wouldn’t?” Slowly, Lance’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack before he suddenly sat up, nearly kicking Pidge in the stomach and almost crashing his head into Hunk’s as he let out a loud squawk.

“You okay there, Lance?” Hunk laid a hand gently on his shoulder as he stared ahead in shock, not registering the smug look on Pidge’s face.

“I like Keith. I’m _attracted_ to Keith.”

“You know, we really thought you’d figure this out a lot sooner.” The kind smile that Hunk was giving him did little to calm Lance down and Pidge rolled their eyes.

“Like maybe when you first moved in together and called me on the second day to rant about how great Keith’s abs were for ten minutes after you saw him coming out of the shower. Because let me tell you, I’ve never heard a man say – and I quote _“he has the sort of abs that make you want to trace them with your tongue”_ – who was completely straight and _not_ crushing on his male friend.”

“I didn’t –” Pidge cut him off as he sputtered.

“You absolutely, one hundred percent _did_ say that. In addition to mentioning at various points that while mullets are hideous somehow he pulls one off very well and something about dying a little inside when he ties it up for his morning run.”

“Also you’ve been obsessed with him since last year when the two of you were duking it out for the top spot in Iverson’s class.” Hunk chimed in.

“I was n–” Lance cowed under the pointed looks his friends were giving him. “Okay fine, I was a little obsessed.”

“You said that you wanted to wipe the pretty smirk off his face.”

 _“Hunk!”_ Pidge burst into laughter at Lance’s indignant outburst.

“Admit it, you’ve got it _bad_.”

“Fine. I have a crush on Keith.” Feeling a blush spreading across his face, Lance brought his hands up to cover it. Almost immediately he felt the embarrassment fade, replaced with a dull and cold nausea. “And he’s dating someone else.” Hunk rubbed his back comfortingly as Lance felt his mood plummet.

“You said this guy was older and had a motorcycle. What does he look like?” Pidge was staring at Lance, waiting patiently for him to respond.

“Taller, fit as fuck. Has a scar on his nose and a shock of white hair at the front.”

“Hah! You’re in the clear, Lance.”

“What?” He couldn’t bring himself to return Pidge’s enthusiastic grin.

“My brother and dad just got back from a mission and I met their pilot who is _also_ tall, fit and has a white shock of hair. His name’s Shiro – Keith’s _brother_.”

“You’re being serious. Right?” Lance was trying to contain his hope even as Pidge’s grin widened.

“They’ve been gone for two years and Matt said they were pretty close so yeah, Keith is going to want to spend a lot of time catching up with him.”

“Oh god. Thank you so much, Pidge. I promise to never make fun of you when you ask me to grab things from the top shelf ever again.”

“Yeah and I’m sure that’s going to last for _so_ long.”

“Okay well, thank you guys for everything. Now I just… have to ask Keith out.” Lance fell back against the couch arm again, deflating slightly. “He’s going to turn me down and make fun of me. It’s going to be awful and we still have eight months left on the lease.”

“Lance.” The unexpectedly sharp tone of Hunk’s voice had Lance sitting up again, a puzzled look on his face. “Keith isn’t going to make fun of you. I promise.” Hunk’s expression softened and he smiled. “Just go home and talk to him.”

“Right now?”

“Yep!” Lance felt himself being hauled up as Hunk stood, Pidge pushing him towards the door from behind and shoving his shoes into his hands before they both pushed him out the door and closed it, leaving a baffled Lance clutching his shoes standing out on their doormat.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Lance cringed as he yelled out his customary greeting upon entering the apartment. Really, how had it taken him this long to figure out he had a crush on Keith? He heard the scraping of chairs on the floor from the kitchen and watched as Keith’s boyfriend – no, his _brother_ walk out. Keith trailed just behind with a scowl on his face but immediately ducked back into the kitchen when he saw Lance taking off his shoes at the door. Shiro paused by Lance as he passed, clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a very scary and serious look that had Lance a split second from a panic attack before breaking into a smile and saying good bye.

From the kitchen doorway Lance took a moment to watch Keith, the blue gas of the flames on the stove highlighting his profile in the dim light of a late fall afternoon. He studied his face from the safety of distance, re-mapping the familiar contours of lips and cheeks and brows and berating himself for his obliviousness – at some point, his jealous appreciation of Keith’s good looks had evolved into a simple appreciation and he’d completely missed it.

As he stepped into the kitchen he cast a shadow across the floor, causing Keith to look up and stare at him. They both stood there, shadows fading into the gloom and blue flames casting a cold and flickering light as they stared at each other, both motionless. Lance gathered up his courage and took a breath at the same time Keith squared his shoulders and began to open his mouth. They both spoke at once.

“I really, _really_ like you.”

“Please go on a date with me.”

Keith was looking at him in disbelief as Lance’s lips parted and he stared at Keith, completely dumbstruck.

“Did you just… say _please_? To _me_?” Lance could only laugh as Keith punched him in the arm, a smile tugging at his lips.


End file.
